


deciding where to die and deciding where to fight

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's an early wedding ring. For when we're old enough to actually marry. Until then, you have this one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	deciding where to die and deciding where to fight

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to blair for this idea! you rock!!

1\. 

 

They laid on a hill, staring up at the clear night sky. The brown haired boy took the green haired boy's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

 

The green haired boy stared into the brown eyed boy's eyes. They were beautiful. 

 

The brown eyed boy giggled and leaned in, pecking the green haired boy's lips. 

 

"I love you."

 

2\. 

 

"Here."

 

"What is this?" The green haired boy asked. 

 

"A promise."

 

"A promise?"

 

"It's an early wedding ring. For when we're old enough to actually marry. Until then, you have this one." 

 

3\. 

 

Tears were streaming down the brown haired boy's face. 

 

"I don't tolerate this! I didn't raise a fucking faggot! You're gonna ask Jenna out! None of that disgusting nonsense!" His mother yelled. 

 

That night he cried himself to sleep. 

 

4\. 

 

"Tyl-. Wh-what is going on?" The green haired boy asked, looking at his best friend, his boyfriend, holding the hand of a blonde girl. 

 

"This is Jenna. She's my girlfriend," the brown haired boy said, staring at the ground. 

 

5\. 

 

"I thought you loved me?!" The green haired boy screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

"I never did. I'm not a disgusting faggot," the brown haired boy replied calmly, the words his mother had told him over and over again rolling off his tongue easily, but deep down they hurt. 

 

6\. 

 

It was their wedding. 

 

The green haired boy was his best man.

 

Best man of the man that should have been his husband. 

 

The moment the blonde girl's and the brown haired boy's lips met, he wanted to break down. 

 

7\. 

 

That night the green haired boy and the brown haired boy cried themselves to sleep.


End file.
